Indigestion
by null
Summary: A wacky tale of an eating contest that determines the fate of the earth!


Title: Indigestion  
Author: Serenity & Trunks  
Email:   
Serenity: Gamegirl36@aol.com  
Trunks: Vidiott@aol.com  
Rating:G (maybe) 

Dragon Ball Z is NOT mine. Basically it belongs  
to all the big wigs in Japan, and the translators  
in America. This fic is my first one, so try not   
to send too many flames. It's about an eating   
contest between Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Yajirobe   
and Puar. Yeah, I know this ones kind of weird.   
Okay, it's really weird. This fanfic is   
for the open minded only. I warned you!  
  
  


Indigestion  
  


  
The whole gang was gathered at Master   
Roshi's island abode in the tropics. A new enemy   
had appeared out of thin air, and was mauling   
everything and everyone he came across. They knew   
they were the only ones who could stop him, so   
they gathered together to discuss it over lunch.   
"This enemy could destroy everyone and everything   
in one blow if it wanted to. We have to do someth-"  
Said Master Roshi. 

"Gimme that hotdog, you big monkey,"   
interrupted Yajirobe. 

"We have more important things to discuss, you  
overgrown pig." replied Goku. "Besides, it was mine in   
the first place." 

Krillin cried,"Guys, knock it off! If we don't do  
something about this evil guy, there won't be any   
hotdogs left in the world to argue about!" 

Goku and Yajirobe immediately clamped their   
mouths shut and cast their eyes down. Vegeta said,  
"I say we just forget about it. After all, i'm the  
strongest being in the universe, and I can kill   
anybody. I can squash him like an ant." 

Everybody got big sweatdrops on their heads, and   
glanced at eachother. "You don't get it Vegeta,   
this guy's stronger than ten Gokus and every time  
he kills, he gets stronger!"explained Master Roshi. 

Everyone was suddenly startled when they   
heard a loud buzzing noise. They looked over at  
Yamcha, and saw him snoring into his plate. "Wake  
up!" shouted Puar. 

"No mommy, I don't want to go to school  
today. All the udder kibs bake fun ob meeeee."  
He whined in his sleep. 

All of a sudden, he woke up, and his   
face turned bright red. "He he, um, I hope no  
one heard that,"he said nervously. 

"CCCRRRAAAASSSHHHHH!!!!" 

Everybody ducked under the table and   
covered their heads. Krillin was the first   
one to look up. "Oh my god!!" he cried. 

Everybody else looked up and gasped, for  
there was a big gaping hole in the ceiling, and   
hovering above it was a huge monster(it looked like  
an orange Dudoria, except twice as big!)that bellowed  
something in a strange language that no one understood. 

"I know!" Bulma exclaimed. 

She pulled out her translator and put it on, and  
and listened to what he had to say. 

"hjfdjfkdfjshuiuuu!!!" the monster yelled. 

"I will kill you all!!!" Bulma translated, a   
frightened lookcreeping onto her face. 

"Fdfkdjdfkdlsprooopp!!!"it screamed. 

"and disembowel your limbs," Bulma stuttered. 

"hdflslllASDSDlkjjk!!!" He shouted even louder than   
before. 

"Unless you defeat me" Bulma said, practically   
cowering before the monster. 

All the rest of the gang got in their battle  
positions, and Goku said, "Kameham-" 

"Wait! Shouted Bulma. "He says if we beat him  
in an eating contest, he'll leave the planet!" 

Everybody looked at eachother dumbfounded, and then  
Yajirobe said, "You're on!" and he patted his stomach and  
grinned expectantly. 

Goku and Yajirobe sat themselves down at   
the table and got their forks ready. Vegeta said, "I   
guess I will try to0. No one defeats the mighty   
Vegeta!!!" 

He sat down next to them, giving the death stare  
to the monster. Krillin and Puar aldo volunteered,   
claiming that little people can eat just as much as   
big ones, and possibly even more. 

Master Roshi hobbled into the kitchen and   
returned with 6 GIGANTIC plates of spaghetti. "Here you go   
boys."he said. "Kick his butt ,Goku." he whispered in  
Goku's ear. 

"Ready, set, go!!!!"he yelled 

Everyone else was amazed when they looked at the  
table again. Puar's plate was gone. Just like that. Now   
you see it now you don't. He let out a huge belch. 

"BBBUUUUURRRRPPPPP!!!!" 

He grinned and said "Done!" 

Goku was halfway through his plate and going  
fast. Yajirobe was choking on his spaghetti, and he fell  
over unconsious to the floor. Bulma's eyes widened. Krillin  
was stuffed to the brim, and he fell over and couldn't get up.  
Vegeta was taking his time. "Slow and steady wins the race,"  
he said. Everybody saw it was obvious he was trying not to  
get food on him. He had barely touched his plate. 

The monster opened his mouth, devoured the spaghetti,   
the plate, and the table! Everybody screamed. This was going   
to be tough. But Bulma had an idea. She went to get the next  
course, a chicken, twice the size of a normal one, thanks  
to argicultural engineering. Inside the monsters turkey,   
she slipped her capsule house and tucked it deep inside. 

She served every body their turkey, and waited till   
the monster devoured his turkey. " Duck!!!!" She yelled, as   
she pressed the button to activate the capsule. 

There was a horrible squelching noise, and the monster  
blew up like a balloon. Rather a house shaped balloon. After a  
few seconds, he exploded, showering orange gook all over every  
body. "Eeewwww! My new dress!" Bulma shrieked. 

"Great thinking Bulma!"Goku said. "You saved the day  
and killed the monster!" 

Bulma just smiled.  
  
  


THE END 

**************************************************  
*******************************  
Ick! I can't believe I just wrote that. Ick ick ick.  
What a horrible story. Anyway, I Serenity wrote this.  
My brother Trunks just gave me the idea, yet he wants to   
take the credit. I think i'll make my own fic ideas from   
here on! 

Email me to tell me what you thought... x_x 

Serenity 

Gamegirl36@aol.com 

http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Crystal/index.htm


End file.
